


Lust At Dawn

by 1989er



Category: Girl Friends (Manga)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Married Couple, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Same-Sex Marriage, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko and Mari have been trying out sleeping in the same bed for around a week, but they are starting to feel very frisky. Lemon warning~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> H350! Welcome to another 1989er Lemon! I have been doing so many Citrus fics recently and I figured that it's high time to return to my #1 favorite couple, Akko and Mari! My story ideas have been turning stale and I decided to write some fluff, as that usually helps and then it turned into a lemon. Also I decided to write this fic in first person, ‘cause I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Anyway, Kick it! Letz start this party!
> 
> Later note: Holy Shit it's weird writing first person for a different gendered character… makes me feel almost guilty….

I wake to the warmth of the sun as it drapes across me and my wife Akiko in our bed. Looking over at my clock, I feel a pang of panic before remembering that today is the beginning of me and Akko’s weekend. After lying for a few minutes, I begin to feel a mysterious heat on my neck. Turning over, I am met with the sight that keeps me going; my Akiko’s sleeping face. Her cheeks are rosy red, I wonder what she’s dreaming about. I wipe a line of drool stemming from the corner of her mouth and am rewarded with a quiet moan from my sleeping lover. After she shivers, I notice that we are both in naught but underwear. Blushing deeply I move to cover us up with more blankets, as I scoot away from Akko I suddenly feel heavy arms wrapping around my waist.

“Mari~ please don’t go… I’m lonely when you leave” My blond beloved begs, flashing me her puppy-dog eyes. I can do nothing but oblige, snuggling into her. She’s so soft, her skin like satin. Inhaling, my mind is filled with her scent. Even without a shower she smells nice.

“How lucky was I to get such a good wife as you?” I ask, emboldened by her light caressing of my hair.

“No luck, I could have been on the other side of the world and we still would have met.” Akko replied. I blush at how forward and confident she is. I may have improved since high school, but I still was far from outgoing.

“I-I love you Akko” I say quietly, testing the phrase. It feels so liberating to say it.

“I love you too Mari” Akko replies, kissing my forehead. Her lips are even softer than her skin. Her hand feels so good on my hair. I can’t help but let out a moan. I want her to feel good too. Moving my hands up her toned sides, I rub her on the spots I know that she likes to be touched. The effort spent to memorize them pays for itself anew each time I hear Akko moan.

“Mariko~ Someone’s getting a little… frisky~” Akko hums in my ear. Every fiber of my being wants to ravage her there and then, but I know that can wait for later. For now, all I want it is to hold my dear in my arms. We had gotten married more than a month ago and we still were in the very… hormonal… stage of our union.

“Akiko~” I moan, we have been sliding closer and closer until we have gotten so close that we are pressed firmly together. I can feel her larger breasts pressing into mine, the feeling is divine. I feel Akko’s eyes beam down at me before the blonde girl begins making out with me. My body is quaking with happiness, this was what I could wake up to every morning forever. Akko surprises me by languidly licking up the side of my face.

“Who do you belong to?” Akko asks, seriously.

“W-what?” I reply, what does she mean belong to?

“You belong to me Mariko, Mariko belongs to Akiko and Akiko belongs to Mariko. We belong to each other now. That’s why you can only look at me with the expression you have on now.” Akko says possessively. We had had a misunderstanding about me and and a coworker cheating on Akko around a week ago that had activated some sort of “Possessive Switch” inside of her that had led to several situations like this being ruined. This time, however, it was heating me up even more than I already was. I hadn’t told Akko out of fear of her taking it too far, but I love it when she gets protective of me. I like to picture her as my knight in designer armor.

“Of course Akiko, I wouldn’t ever even think of it being any other way.” I reply, looking into her eyes once more. The Smile that she responds with nearly blinds me. Embracing me tighter, Akko resumes the storm of kisses we were in the middle of before. I feel Akko’s hand snake its way up to my breast but stop it with mine.

“B-before we start we need to eat, we can’t do this on an empty stomach.” I say disappointedly. I want to let her keep going but I know that putting this off will make it sweeter, not to mention, if we get hungry halfway through than that kills the mood.

“Hmph, only if you make something quick, and do it in what you’re wearing.” Akko says with a pouty face. It takes me a second to realize what I’m wearing; light-blue panties.

“I-I plan on making fried eggs, t-those are quick! B-but what about the grease? If I get hit by that, it will not feel good…” I reply quickly. I still can’t believe what akko wants me to do. Living with Akko and getting dressed in the same room as gotten me a bit less shy with being naked, but what Akko is asking has my face burning red. Akko stares at me suspiciously for a few seconds before her eyes twitch.

“Weeeellll… I can’t have you damaging your precious skin” Akko says, slowly running her hand up my side, ”So how about this, you can wear an apron, but otherwise you must be naked. In return for that, I’ll only be in my underwear.”

“W-why won’t you be naked as well?” I ask. I can’t believe that Akko is asking me to do this!

“If I was naked, you might get distracted and not focus on cooking. I’m pretty sure that wouldn’t end well.” Akko replies, nodding knowingly. I must look like a tomato now that I’ve blushed so much, but I don’t think that she is incorrect about that.

“Okay… b-but only this once! Don’t get used to it!” I say, defeated.

Getting out of bed I quickly cover up my breasts. It's even more embarrassing than I thought. Looking back over to Akko I am met by Akko’s intent stare, she must have taken the “only once” promise to heart and wanted to get as much out of this as she could. Seeing the excitement on her face lets me know that there is no getting out of this. Sighing, I pull down my panties and quickly move a hand to cover up. Akko gets up to follow me to the kitchen. As soon as I see the apron I quickly put it on. Akko’s intense gaze has not broken once. I can feel her staring at my behind when I bend over to get the eggs off the lower shelf of the fridge.

“D-don’t look there!” I am beet red now. This is so embarrassing…

“What do you want me to look at then? Just ‘cause I’m a girl don’t mean I don’t get horny. Not to mention, you’re just too sexy not to look at~” Akko replies. I somehow manage to blush deeper. Everytime I bend over I can feel Akko’s stare on me getting more and more intent. The more she stares at me, the more I can feel her desire. It's gotten so intense at this point that I can almost feel her touching me. Suddenly, I can feel myself begin to moisten below. The feeling of her gaze has begun to morph from light tickling to bullets of desire. I can feel just how much she wants to touch me, I can feel her pure, naked, overwhelming lust as she stares at me. Before I can catch it, a moan slips forth from my lips. It is followed by a inhalation from Akko. I wonder what she feels like? I’m almost done with the eggs and I’m about to lose my mind, I want her so bad. I can feel Akko raping me with her eyes, her desire burning my back like a laser. I drop the spatula just so I can bend over again and feel her desire grow even stronger. I’m sure that she can see just how wet I am. Somewhere deep down in my mind a voice is calling me perverted, telling me to curl up and hide, but it quickly snuffed out by the sound of Akko’s heavy breathing.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same shit as before, only with a side of lemon and a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two  
> Lemon Warning~!
> 
> Important!: I decided to change the POV from Mari’s to Akko’s. Why? Cause fuck you, that’s why.
> 
> Enjoy~!

“M-Mari? Are they almost d-done? I don’t think I can hold back for m-much longer…” I say through gritted teeth. My crotch is throbbing. It's taken all of my willpower just to stay sitting here instead of pouncing on Mari like every fiber of my body is telling me to do. Mari hasn’t looked at me once the entire time she’s been cooking and that has just made it worse. It started when she blue-balled me to go eat breakfast (That’s how guys say it, right?) and just got worse as I watched her. Her curves taunting me with each movement, her butt lightly jiggling with each twitch, but worst of all was when she bent over. Each time she did I got a wondrous view of her crotch, slit and all. Normally I would be ecstatic about this, but not being able to touch her had turned this into torture. She must be feeling it too, though, when she bent over to pick up a spatula that had appeared to have fallen right out of her hand I was definitely able to see that her crotch was shiny.

“Akko! The food is ready!” Mari exclaimed suddenly, breaking my trance. I watch her set down the plates and sit down next to me. I can feel my heartbeat increasing, adrenaline flowing through my veins. She’s so close that I can smell her arousal, not to mention her sweat. We had a good stove but Mari had complained about it radiating heat everywhere when she cooked on it. I say the usual blessing as fast as I can before eating the fried egg in seconds. Looking over, I can see that Mari has finished her egg too.

“M-Mari…?” I moan out, I ask for consent more out of habit than any other reason. Before Mari has even finished saying yes, we’re on the floor. We’re kissing and moaning and touching and Mmmm~. Mari breaks the kiss and stares at me with half-closed, lust-filled eyes.

“N-not on the floor please… It's c-cold and h-hard.” Mari says. I disconnect the kiss and pick her up (I’m stronger than I look) and carry her over to the bed. As soon as she touches the mattress, we’re locked back in a kiss. This time, however, our hands are busy undressing each other. As I undo her apron’s tie I feel her hands on my back unclipping my bra. Our tongues are wrapped together just like the knot I am finally undoing on Mari’s apron. Feeling Mari triumph over my bra clip seconds after, we separate so that Mari can remove her apron. My heart is beating almost as fast as I am breathing. Sitting there looking at each other, both of us are topless, I quickly take off my panties to make things even. As soon as I finish, we’re back together. My hands go straight up to her breasts and hers go to my hips. As I pinch and rub, Mari is squeezing. I break the kiss to move down to suck on her nipples. I feel Mari’s chest vibrate as she moans. I’m not feeling to bad either, the hand that isn’t fondling Mari’s right breast is working very hard on my own breast. I’m rubbing my own nipple in sync with the hand on Mari’s. Feeling Mari shudder I know that it's time.

“Mari? Can we try 69?” I ask. We have been talking about for the past few days since seeing it in one of Tamamin’s Hentai Doujinshis that she wrote based on us and sent to us, not that we asked her for it.

“Sure… w-who’s on top?” Mari replies, blushing.

“You, I want to be able to go at the pace you want” I reply. I want her to start as soon as possible but I know not to rush or it won’t feel as good. Watching Mari climb over me I can’t help but give a playful lick to her breast as it passes above. What I did not expect was Mari to collapse on me when I did that.

“W-Wait for m-me to be ready!” Mari exclaims, obviously embarrassed. Getting in position, her folds above my mouth, I look at Mari’s swollen lips. It is obvious how horny she is. Running my hand through her pubic hair elicits a gasp from her. Mari doesn’t usually shave there, too embarrassing she says.

“Ready?” I ask. I can’t wait much longer.

“Y-yes… please be gentle” Mari responds, her voice heavy with lust.

“No promises” I tease as I pull her folds down to my mouth. I give a tentative lick just to test her reaction. We’ve never tried this position before and I am able to find entirely new spots to try. I can feel Mari begin to shake above me before she lets out a long moan that serves to arouse me further.

“Mari, the point of this position is so that you can make me feel good too. If you won’t I might as get you off me…” I say, teasing her more to try to get her to start. Feeling her hot breath approach my folds I tense in anticipation. As her tongue touches my entrance my tongue returns to hers. We both moan, the feeling of pleasuring and being pleasured at the same time is great. Wanting to increase her pleasure, I curl my tongue into a straight line. Pumping that in and out of her I am rewarded not only with an extra spritz of fluid, but also the wonderful feeling of her moaning into my folds. I want her to do it again so I increase my speed as well as rubbing her clit. I am blessed with another moan, this one longer, as Mari begins to speed up her licking. I can tell she’s nearing her limit. Suddenly she inserts a finger inside me and begins pumping at a blinding speed, focusing her licking on my clit. This time it's my turn to moan.

“M-Mari, I-I’m getting close…” I moan.

“Me t-too” Mari moans back.

“W-wanna try to do it together just like those characters in Tamamin’s book?” I ask, we usually get pretty close when we scissor, but we’ve never tried for it.

“S-sure, as long as y-you’re finishing in s-seconds~!” Mari moans, her tone rising.

“W-when o-one of u-us feels it start s-squeeze the o-others l-leg!” I moan out, feeling ready to squeeze any second. Sticking my entire tongue inside Mari, I suck in as I move around my tongue. As I do that, I feel Mari inserting a third finger and pumping hard, I can tell she’s very close.

“A-Akiko! A-are you r-ready?!” Mari moans at me again, her tone almost at it's top.

“Y-yeah! D-do it for me! C-Cum for me Mariko!” I moan out. I’m holding back as best as I can, but if she doesn’t squeeze my leg soon, we’re going to fail at our goal. Squeezing her clit with renewed vigor and pumping my tongue even faster, I suddenly feel Mari squeeze my leg as she moans into my nethers. Happy to oblige, I stop fighting the feeling and let my orgasm crash through me.

“M-Mariko! I-I love you!” I scream as my orgasm begins alongside Mari’s. Just as I begin to feel myself squirting, I feel Mari’s fluid fill my mouth. My mind goes blank as I reach cloud nine. After what feels like hours, I begin to come down from my orgasmic high. Still twitching, Mari slowly climbs off of me, coming to rest against me.

“W-wow” I sigh out, contentedly.

“Y-yeah” Mari says, her voice still wavering.

“Can you remember the last time you got me to squirt?” I ask, I already know the answer but I want to know if she remembers. I have around a 75% success rate with Mari but her’s much lower, probably around 35%.

“I-I do” Mari responds, blushing “It was when we c-consummated our marriage… now that was a crazy night…”

“Y-yeah… we were both sore after that one, huh?” I joke, nudging Mari with my elbow. “We must have been at it for hours~”

“Yeah~” Mari says. Snuggling up against my shoulder, Mari closes her eyes and inhales. “You smell so good, even after that~”

“Just me?” I say, raising my eyebrow, leaning over and inhaling Mari’s scent. “You smell great to~”

“D-don’t lie just to make me feel better!” Mari exclaims, blushing.

“I vowed not to lie, remember?” I joke, referencing our vows.

“S-shut up and snuggle with me…” Mari says, pulling up the covers before wrapping around me.

“Okay~ Just make sure that you are ready for more later~” I reply, seductively.

“S-shush…” Mari pouts.

“Love you too~” I reply, hugging her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I am tired and need to get to bed to prepare for my plane ride back to Tacoma tomorrow so I’m not gonna write anything special here! But anyway~ If you enjoyed, please review and even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°). ALSO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!111 I currently have a poll going on my profile which will aid in me deciding what to write next!
> 
> Toodles!  
> -1989er

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that I really wanted to write a lemon for this, plus, that's what people on the poll wanted :P. Splitting this into two chapters, but this is still a one-shot, the next chapter will be posted at the same time (Give or take a minute or two). Also, I won’t be writing an intro/greeting thing at the beginning of next chapter because those are annoying to write. But AaaaaaNnnnnnYyyyWwwwwAaaaaYyyyy thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a review and even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°). AND VISIT MY FUCKING PROFILE FOR FUCKS SAKE! I have more stories there to read during the two seconds between me posting these two chapters as well as a poll that helps decide what I write next. You don’t need an account to do it! Just like you don’t need an account to LEAVE A FUCKING REVIEW.
> 
> Toodles!  
> -1989er


End file.
